12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Spharktasm
Spharktasm is the sixth episode of 12 Oz. Mouse. It aired on November 20, 2005. =Plot:= The episode starts off with Fitz, Skillet and the Man-woman looking at Rhoda's dead body from inside Fitz's jet. Eventually, they hop out and start drinking beer. The bottles start to pile up and Skillet obtains a beer guzzler hat. After they are done drinking, Rhoda floats in the building and says "Hey! Bars closed." Rhoda sees that the trio is looking at his corpse, as he claims "It's just a fake!" To prove this, he knocks on the decoy, which emits a metallic noise. He also says it was a "gift from his realtor." He shoves it in the corner of the screen, where it is no longer visible. The Man-Woman opens her mouth as she blurts out a siren noise. Fitz knocks her out with a bottle of beer and shoves a gun in Rhoda's face. The screen cuts to Fitz's home, where Rhoda is held hostage and multiple roasted turkeys are surrounding the Man-woman's feet, which enables her from fully transforming or moving. Mouse questions Rhoda about the oddities in the town. As he is about to do this, Skillet comes into frame and Rhoda asks "What is that? A..uh.. a dog? Fitz tells him that he is a squirrel and Rhoda tells Skillet to "Here squirrely, squirrely get yourself a nut" Fitz tells him to shut up, but Rhoda gets flustered instead. Rhoda says "You have no idea what kind of party is in store for us here!" Fitz points a gun to Rhoda's head, which makes him back off. Mouse asks Rhoda "What is going on with that Shark?" Rhoda says he doesn't know, he then says "What Shark?" Skillet opens a metal door that reveals a frozen Shark. Rhoda then says "Roostre dude. Roostre is the man. Everything he touches goes bad." Rhoda also shares more information with Fitz. The Mouse also asks him about the "no eyed square guy." Rhoda tells Fitz that he shouldn't talk to him and he won't know what he's getting into if he does. He also explains that the businessman is rich. Fitz also questions him about the cold phone, which Rhoda breaks and says "You don't every want to get one." Fitz asks Rhoda about Pronto the archerist , but he says that he's answered his last question for now. Mouse tells Rhoda to call him when he sees the square businessman at his bar again. Next, Mouse and Skillet head to Roostre's corndog farm, so they can question him. Once they get there, the duo see that Roostre is in his shack and he is accompanied by Golden Joe and the Peanut Cop. The camera zooms in on the shack as Roostre begins to sing another song about his past. Fitz begins to use his giant binoculars to observe Roostre and the gang. As he is doing this, he has a dream about his past. In this flashback, he remembers his wife giving him the binoculars as a gift. Though, that wasn't the gift his wife actually got him. She goes to the aid of their child, when the Shadowy figure appears wearing Fitz's present which is a peppermint colored bowtie. The black figure shoots a tranquilizer dart into her neck. After this, Mouse and Skillet get prepared to bust into the shack, while Roostre talks about his experience with a black figure, a white room and a large fan. Mouse and Skillet bust in, with Fitz tackling Golden Joe and Skillet knocking a gun out of Peanut Cop's hand. The next scene shows Fitz grabbing a gun out of a bag, while Roostre, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop are tied up. Mouse tells them all that "one person here, is gonna tell me what exactly is going on here." Fitz explains his meeting with the oddities in the town and his weird flashbacks to them. After Fitz talks about the rest of his experiences, he brings up the name Birmingham, which has a connection with Roostre. He explains that CJ Muff, who escaped Q109, has a real name, which is Birmingham. Suddenly, the New Guy appears with a record player. He begins to hula hoop as Roostre exclaims "Good god, here we go!" Skillet throws on a pair of orange headphones and blue sunglasses. Back at Mouse's house, the Man-Woman is still trying to transform, while Shark is breaking out of the ice block he is encased in. The screen cuts to the bar, where the Square Businessman has arrived. Rhoda is in the process of calling Fitz to tell him that the square being is at the bar. Shark answers the phone, saying "How are you doing, Rhoda? Still..uh...alive I hear. Its gonna go hard for you Rhoda. You're not gonna like..what comes next." =Characters:= Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Man-Woman, Rhoda, Pronto (Mentioned & Shadow), Shark, Roostre, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, Woman Mouse, Baby Mouse, The Shadowy Figure, CJ Muff (Mentioned), New Guy, The Rectangular Businessman, Bug (Cameo) & Liquor (Cameo) Notable Items and Locations: Decoy Rhoda, Yellow Jet, Rhoda's Bar, Mouse's House, Cold Phone, Corn Dog Farm, Sex Doll, Shark's Office, Shark's Monitor Room, Liquor Store, Music Void, Motel, Diner, New Guy's Warehouse, Eye's Island & Mouse's Old Home Notes/Trivia: *When Rhoda asks what type of animal Skillet is, Fitz responds with "He's a squirrel." Though, Skillet is actually a Chinchilla. He is mistaken for a squirrel several times in the series. * *When Rhoda is sharing info about Roostre, a hellish version of him is shown with flames surrounding him. *One-Scene depictions The Rectangular Businessman is spitting out the bugs that the shark uses to set up his cameras and bags of money. *When Roostre is talking about his experience with a dark figure and a white room with a giant fan, the being and situation described are similar to what the Shadowy figure looks like and how he abducts his victims. *After Fitz says "They Were About $300 Or $400" when using the binoculars there is a transition to Fitz's Past between these scenes does a bunch of flashing effects that flash on the screen for a few seconds and are really hard to spot evening pausing the episode this includes orange water, an orange human skull and a what looks like a daytime version of the same scene including black lines visible on-screen covering the screen, a dark inside of Roostre in the window and a faintly black shadow of Roostre's roof covered on the ground are seen only for a little bit. *Text appears before the credits end. The message says "MOUSE WILL RETURN IN ADVENTURE MOUSE" *When Shark is looking at the Monitor at the Rhoda and Rectangular Businessman in the bar, look closely at the Montiors and you can see several Continuity Nods on the monitor aside from Rhoda and Rectangular Businessman in the bar and Mouse, Skillet, Roostre, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop being hypnotized by the New Guy dancing, The other cameras show Liquor in his Liquor Store, The Signing area in Rhoda's Bar from "Hired", Music Void from "Spider", New Guy's Warehouse, The Inside of Eye's Island, Mouse's Old Home from his Flashbacks / Dreams seen in "Rooster", Pronto's Home from "Spider", The Shark Show Logo from "Rememorized", Diner And The Motel also from "Hired". *A small clip of this episode played on Space Ghost's Monitor in his cameo in Matt Maiellaro's Other Adult Swim Show Movie, Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters. *After the credits there is a sentence that reads "Mouse will return in Adventure Mouse", and Fitz's wife appears who is hit by a tranquilizer dart. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1